


The Smell of Rain

by DivineSquishy



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/pseuds/DivineSquishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahim ponders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble in the Gokaiger fandom. Hopefully there'll be more to come~

Ahim is not sure when the smell of rain became soothing to her; perhaps it is just the way it washes away any traces of smoke, memories of the fire that remain forever burned into her mind.

Or perhaps it is because it brings back the memories of happier days, when she stood inside the palace walls, small droplets of rain running down the windows. Seemingly gloomy, then, but that had been before the destruction, before the fire.

Ahim smiles, taking a sip of her tea and listens to the rhythmic dripping of the raindrops outside. It feels peaceful now.


End file.
